a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an architectural opening covering assembly, particularly a covering assembly which can be mounted on a door or window frame. This invention particularly relates to a covering assembly, such as a Venetian blind or a pleated shade, which includes a tensioned guide wire, cord or cable.
b. Background Art.
Such assemblies are used on inclined surfaces or on moving objects such as doors or vehicle windows. Examples of such assemblies are the shades and blinds shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,713, 4,733,711, 4,753,281, 4,433,713, and 4,673,018 and EP-B-0 388 788. However, it has been found difficult to remove such assemblies for cleaning.
In order to overcome this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,215 has described the use of over-center latch levers on the front of a window covering assembly for releasably holding the assembly in engagement with mounting brackets on a door or window frame. This removable assembly has included: a longitudinally-elongate first or upper rail, the ends of which are releasably held in engagement with the mounting brackets on the top of the frame; a longitudinally-elongate second or lower rail, the ends of which are releasably held in engagement with the mounting brackets on the bottom of the frame; a pair of resiliently tensionable cables extending between the two rails; and a flexible covering supported and guided by the cables between extended and retracted conditions relative to the window opening. The over-center latch levers have been adapted for tensioning the cables to hold the upper and lower rails in engagement with the mounting brackets on the frame and for releasing tension in the cables so as to allow the lower rail to be initially disengaged from the mounting brackets on the bottom of the frame and allow the upper rail to be thereafter disengaged from the mounting brackets on the top of the frame. While this assembly has been reasonably satisfactory, its over-centre latch levers have been considered to be relatively large and unsightly, particularly when used with assemblies of smaller blinds or shades.